


A Crown Of Red Chrysanthemums And White Carnations

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Human, Blushing, Boys In Love, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Logic | Logan Sanders, Gen, Healthy Relationships, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), I'm trying, Language of Flowers, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Love, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: Logan works at a flower shop and Virgil, his boyfriend, stops by.





	A Crown Of Red Chrysanthemums And White Carnations

Logan finished wrapping the flowers a customer ordered, giving them the price and taking the money. He gave change to the customer, wishing them a good day as they left. He opened his book and returned to reading. 

When the door opened, Logan glanced up. 

"Hi, Lo. How's it going so far?" Virgil leaned on the counter, looking down at Logan. 

Yes, Logan was the short one in their relationship. 

"It's been going fine so far." Logan pecked Virgil's lips. "What are you doing here?" 

Virgil smirked. "I'm grabbing some flowers."

"Really? I couldn't tell by the way you're in a flower shop right now." 

"Tone down the sass, babe." 

"That's kind of hypocritical." 

Virgil huffed through his nose, smirk growing. "I suppose." 

Some more customers wandered in and Virgil slipped away from the counter, going to get some flowers. 

The other three customers payed for their flowers before Virgil reappeared to the counter. He handed the flowers to his boyfriend. 

Virgil smiled, telling Logan to keep the change, and entered behind the counter. 

"Virge, I love you-"

"I love you too, Lo."

"- but you're not supposed to be behind here." Logan finished. 

Virgil raised an eyebrow. "We both know that Patton doesn't care if I'm back here. We'll be fine."

Logan opened his mouth, about to protest, when a woman ran in and frantically shouted about how she needed flowers for her (ninth) wedding anniversary. 

Virgil smirked, watching Logan narrow his eyes at him before turning his attention to the lady politely. As Logan helped the woman, Virgil quietly started making a flower crown. 

"Do you care for meanings or do you just want it to look pretty?" Logan asked as them woman paced. 

"I don't- I care about both? So I don't know what to do." 

"Hm, well how about-" Logan paused when he felt something placed on his head. He gently touched the thing on his head, finding the flower crown. 

The woman bit her lip, smiling. "Aw, that's cute. It suits you!" 

Logan looked over his shoulder, seeing Virgil innocently sitting at the counter. Logan was aware of how his boyfriend could sneak around silently and quickly, so Virgil was _not_ innocent. 

"You've got a customer," Virgil said. He grinned at Logan. 

"Oh please, call me Desirae, dear."

Logan sighed and turned back to the customer. He talked to her about flowers, how some would look nice and have loving meanings. 

"What do these mean?" Desirae paused at some Birds of Paradise. She examined them, a soft smile growing. 

"Ah, Birds of Paradise. They represent faithfulness and love. They can also represent thoughtfulness." 

Desirae nodded and hummed. She took a bouquet of white and orange Birds of Paradise. 

They walked back to the counter, Virgil taking the flowers and putting in the price. 

"You work here? You're not wearing a uniform," Desirae said. 

"I left it in the wash," Virgil said. He handed the flowers to Logan, who was now behind the counter, so he could prepare the flowers. 

Desirae took the flowers after paying, giving them a tip ($20) and smiled at them as a goodbye. 

After the woman left, Logan said, "You don't have a uniform. I doubt you even have any other clothes other than _that_." 

Virgil looked down, even though he knew he was wearing the same outfit he usually wore. His patched hoodie, zipped up today because he couldn't bother with a shirt, and dark jeans. 

"You know I have different clothes, you've just stolen them." 

"I did _not_!" Logan protested. 

"Mhm, sure." 

The door opened and Logan sighed heavily, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. He faced the person and put his glasses back on, surprised to see Patton grinning at him. 

"Hi, kiddos!" Patton waved at the two, leaning on the counter. 

"You're early," Logan said. Virgil was smiling and waving from behind him. 

"Yep. I like your flower crown, Lo. Who made it for you?"

"No one-"

"I did," Virgil interrupted. 

Patton beamed at the dark man. "Good job, it looks awesome!" 

Virgil glanced down, smirking. "Thanks." 

Patton pulled out his phone and Logan immediately protested. 

"Patton, no. I don't-" Logan was cut off by Virgil. 

Patton got the cutest picture of Logan and Virgil. He giggled and sent the photo to Virgil.

Virgil had pulled Logan close, so his back was on his chest. Virgil was kissing Logan's cheek, making Logan blush. The red-and-white flower crown was still on Logan's head, just moved a bit due to Virgil. 

Logan tried to get them to delete it, blushing for hours after. 

Virgil just laughed at him, giving his shorter boyfriend some kisses in between.


End file.
